


La inexistente tensión sexual y la Cámara de los Secretos de Draco

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tercera parte de Tensión sexual. Continuación de La tensión sexual es cosa de muggles y sangre sucias.<br/>Después de que Draco evitara a Harry, este tiene una conversación interesante con Hermione y Ron. Cuando sale a despejarse, nota que Malfoy está en el baño de prefectos, decide darle búsqueda y se encuentra algo muy interesante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La inexistente tensión sexual y la Cámara de los Secretos de Draco

—¿Y ya hablaste con él, Harry? —preguntó Hermione mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior y le daba el vistazo final a su pergamino de cincuenta centímetros que le había pedido la profesora Vector. 

El moreno bostezó mientras dejaba de escribir sobre las distintas desgracias que le pasarían desde mañana hasta el próximo mes para la profesora Trelawney. —¿Ah? 

—No te hagas el desentendido, Harry. Sabes de quién hablo. 

—Ay, no, si van a comenzar a hablar del Hurón Botador me voy —mencionó Ron, enrollando sus pergaminos disponiéndose a cumplir lo dicho. 

—¡Maldición, Ron! —soltó exasperado Harry, Hermione volteó la vista a ambos preparándose por si debía separarlos—. Si tanto te molesta que sea gay, solo dilo, no te andes en ese plan estúpido, porque es molesto. 

—¡¿Qué me enojo porque eres gay?! ¡Tú sí que eres tonto, Harry! No me importa que seas gay, ¡lo que me molesta es que de entre todos los chicos que te pudieras haber fijado lo hiciste de ese remedo de mago! 

—¿Solo te enojas porque es Malfoy? —repitió confuso Harry. Ron asintió rojo por la furia, no diferenciándose su rostro del comienzo de sus cabellos. 

—¡Por supuesto, tonto! Aquí es normal eso. En especial entre los sangre pura, y que sea un “traidor a la sangre” como me dice tu suegrito —comentó haciendo especial énfasis en lo último—, no significa que no conozca las costumbres sangre puras. 

—Lo siento, Ron, es que… tío Vernon era homofóbico y… 

—¡Bueno ya! Dejen de pelearse. Ron eres su amigo, deberías apoyarlo —les riñó Hermione. 

—No pienso a ayudar a Harry para que le abra las piernas al Hurón. Solo porque le tiene ganas, ¡ni siquiera estás enamorado! —le recriminó Ron. 

Harry se sonrojó. —¿Quién dijo que yo sería el que abriría las piernas? 

—Eso es bastante evidente, Harry —dijo Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas. Harry abrió la boca para protestar—. ¡No me malinterpretes! Es que eres muy dulce, y… 

—¡Ah! Me voy, hablo de que Harry le… entregará su flor a alguien sin siquiera amarlo, o ¡gustarle! Y ustedes se centran en minucias como que Harry es demasiado femenino o delicado. —Ron se fue jalándose de los pelos de la desesperación. 

—¡¿MI FLOR?! ¡¿DELICADO Y FEMENINO?! 

—Ay Harry, pero… 

—¡Me voy! —anunció yéndose a su cuarto, al entrar y ver a Ron leyendo su libro de los Chudley Cannons le regresó la indignación por lo que tomó su capa de la invisibilidad y su mapa del merodeador para después salir. Iría a perderse por ahí para tomar aire y no pelearse con Ron. 

… 

Harry aún oculto bajo su capa, se fijó en el mapa para evitar que alguien estuviese cerca. Y no, al parecer todos dormían, exceptuando… 

Se fijó en un punto que no se movía, uno que estaba en el baño de prefectos. Draco Malfoy. Se mordió el labio y detuvo su andar. ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Habría sido atacado? ¿Se habría quedado dormido y se habría ahogado en la tina de baño? Un pánico le entró de repente, quizá podía evitar que se ahogase. Y con ese pensamiento extraño de salvar a su némesis, Harry corrió en su búsqueda. 

Después de ubicarse y decir “frescura de pino” pudo entrar y lo que vio no era ni remotamente lo que había pensado. 

El rubio estaba en el borde de la enorme tina masturbándose fieramente, al parecer ya estaba muy excitado cuando Harry llegó que ni escuchó la puerta abrirse, y porque Harry había olvidado quitarse la capa tampoco podía verlo, sin embargo, el de ojos verdes sí podía oírlo y se ganó con el “¡Oh, Potter!” que soltó Draco antes de venirse. 

Y Harry apretó con tal fuerza el trozo de pergamino que tenía en su mano, que no se fijó cuando la capa caía al suelo y un sonoro gemido, que él no notó que era suyo, rompía el mutismo en el que se hallaban luego de que el blondo se corriera. 

—Po-pootter —soltó Draco sin moverse, no tendría sentido cubrirse después de que el moreno ya le haya visto por completo—. Sabía que tenías esa capa, desde la vez que vi tu cabeza flotar, solo Severus me creyó —se le ocurrió comentar más por nerviosismo que por hacérselo saber. 

El de lentes lo vio confundido, miró la alrededor encontrando la reliquia que le había dejado su padre y sonrojándose al haber sido descubierto. Pero… no solo era eso, su mente reproducía una y otra vez los movimientos de Malfoy a punto de correrse, cómo se tocaba y retorcía en el borde dela tina, como una… serpiente. 

—Lo siento, no quería mirar… —siseó Harry, notando cómo los ojos grises salían de su aturdimiento y se dilataban. 

—¿Qué dijiste, Potter? —cuestionó Draco con la voz enronquecida y caminando en su dirección, Harry sintió sus piernas hacerse gelatina, y sin necesidad de un hechizo. 

—Dije que lo siento, que no quería mirar —respondió Harry, en un siseo de nuevo. Preparándose para el golpe que atestaría el rubio. Sin embargo, lo que sintió fueron los trémulos dedos de Malfoy abriéndole los pantalones para bajárselos de una sola junto con su ropa interior y empujarlo para después sentarse sobre él a horcajadas, friccionándose contra su cuerpo. 

—Oh, sí, sí, Potter sigue hablándome en pársel —gimió Draco sobándose contra el cuerpo del moreno. 

Y es que Harry no había notado que lo que salían de sus labios no eran siseos, sino silbidos suaves en la lengua de las serpientes. 

Así que después de decir “ábrete” en pársel, la Cámara de los Secretos de Draco se abrió para él. 

Aquella palabra formaría parte de los sueños del de lentes por mucho tiempo.


End file.
